User blog:Marcus Junior/4th Horseman: The Middle Steps.
Somewhere in the world Lustro is seen casually relaxing on a large garden calmly sipping tea, the garden is filled with marble statues, as he still stands in the same island he last met with Marcus A old looking man dressed in an impeccable suit walks up to her and offers her some more tea Lustro: Hey Soma... You probably should let everyone know of what's coming. Soma: And what is that milady? Lustro: A pale horse that brings hell forth with it. Soma: So he is coming for a visit then? Lustro: I can feel it... this scent of death that always lingers just before his arrival, he must have made progress. ---- ---- The sky on Yvel drastically changes in a couple of minutes from a beautiful clear day it changed to something out of a horror movie, the sky was tinted dark green and the sun blocked in almost all it's entirety, day became incredibly dim but it was still bright enough to see everything perfectly Lustro: What a horrible image he always paints... In the sea near Yvel a black mush forms a path that lets people walk on it, and at a constant pace Gaidoku walks on it with the same perfectly groomed suit, followed by a man slightly smaller then him dressed just as fancy as him but with a lighter colored hair then Gaidoku's pitch black, his eyes were the same shade of vivid green, but more noticeably then the 2 masculine figures walking was another far more terrifying ???: Brother, I can see the island papa talks about a lot! ???2: Harime don't do anything rash... Harime: I won't brother Gilbert-kun~ Harime unlike the other 2 was not dressed formally but instead she sported rather girly clothing, only one of her eyes were functional and her entire attire was even childish in design, nothing really fit quite right thou Harime aura was even more wretched and demented then that of Gokaidu whose presence felt as if it would envelop you and slowly corrode you to death, but Harime was far scarier, as if something about her was not right, something beyond wrong as if nature governed it as unworthy of existence All 3 of them kept walking and entered Yvel, the streets were empty and everyone hid at home, but even those safe at home started feeling weak and started coughing intensely some even passed out immediately Soma: Milady, you sure you'll be alright by yourself? Lustro: Yes... I think so... Gaidoku, Gilbert and Harime walk up to the garden Lustro was sitting on and find him fully clad in his black armor baring his spear Lustro: What brings you here 4th Horseman? Gaidoku: I've known you for a long while now and you've been a great help in allowing me to achieve the creation of my little insects so I'll cut to the chase. Harime: hops infront of Lustro and stands incredibly close to his face You're no longer needed. Lustro: surprised What does this mean then? Gilbert: extremely bored voice Your power to weld has done all we needed it to. Gaidoku: The powers of this world have been thrown off balance by a force I do not fully comprehend, but my goal still stands... And your power is not exempt from it. A couple hundred of black millipedes and centipedes rise forth from the ground and attempt to bite Lustro but they all get skewered by an even bigger number of black spears that Lustro wields in his person Lustro: I knew you'd eventually come and do this... A centipede that appeared behind Lustro had managed to pierce him from behind his back Soma: Milady, you mustn't loose to them! Harime: Papa's bugs are so effective when it comes to leaving people helpless, it's so fun to watch she claps her hands and laughs joyfully the centipede that injected lustro with the devil fruit anti-venom retreats to the ground and Lustro grabs his most important spear tightly Gaidoku: holds his palm facing up with a small beetle on it Now Lustro... take my present and join me forever. Lustro: Fu fu fu fu fu... You seem to be gravely mistaken here Gaidoku... your plan will not work, there are things too big even for you to face that will surely stop you. Gaidoku: approaches Lustro with his hands opened up as if waiting for a hug That's so unlike you Lustro, but I understand your concerns, I too am aware of "his" watch over us. My antiques seem to amaze him thou, his vision is clearly always slightly directed at me... it's almost like the universe respects me you know... but still this is a power even he himself won't meddle with. Lustro: You're entering a territory you do not understand... The One God will not be taken down by you. Lustro's left arm is erased out of existence, but not a single movement by Gaidoku or Gilbert was done, but Harime smiled earnestly at what happened Harime: Now now Lustro-kun... what did I tell you about talking about him in my presence. Lustros other arm is erased from existence and he falls on his knees, the beetle on Gaidoku's hand jumps on his head and bites down on it lightly Lustro: Tch... What a gap in our strength... I wish a thing like you never came down from th- Lustro, Soma and the castle are all erased and turned into black dust before Lustro would finish his words Gaidoku: Harime don't do rash things, I thought I told you not to do those things. Harime: acting all innocent and pouting But papa... he was being mean to me... besides it's not like I needed him or anything... Gaidoku: Even so he could be a good soldier for me to con- Harime: Father, I was still speaking when you interrupted. Gaidoku in great panic dodges to the side a punch so fast and powerful it drilled a hole in the sea in the distance, Harime was still smiling just as ever Gaidoku: terrified I humbly ask for forgiveness... thing still only does her whims... For now I need to keep her on my side Harime: You are forgiven. The green tinted sky turns back to the normal blue, Gaidoku and Gilbert quickly take their leave, leaving Harime behind alone Harime opens up an umbrella and skips into town joyfully singing a song Gilbert and Gaidoku quickly run through the water sweating a lot Gilbert: Why are we associated with it master? That thing brings only trouble with it. Gaidoku: I need it to kill those that I cannot kill, if anything can it's her... Gilbert: sighs I suppose I shall proceed with my assassination of all sichibukai's. Gilbert takes off in another direction and Gaidoku keeps the same speed and direction he had up until now Gaidoku: I need to keep up my work and successfully destroy the devil fruits of every strong figure in this world... I must... Suddenly the area around Gaidoku is pulled downwards by an inhumanly strong force, he jumped out of the way quick enough to dodge any damage, but in front of him stood a young man, his face a complete stranger to everyone Gaidoku: What did you just do... ???: grinning widely Yo... A man upside down floating above the water stands there doing a peace sign Gaidoku: You dare stand in my way peasant? ???: I'm not sure what that means but I was told by a little bird I was too beat you. Cesar's black robin flies over the mysterious man that stood in the way of Gaidoku ???: Oh right sorry for being rude, my name's Kain, and I've got myself a Kami Kami no Mi. Gaidoku: A god fruit? Kain: No hard feelings kay? Kain instantly warps infront of Gaidoku and punches him in the face with immense strength sending him skipping over the water a considerable distance Kain: I just happen to be stronger then you are. Category:Blog posts